


The Mess That I Am

by Fangodess



Series: Good Enough [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking About the Past, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: LeFou decides to tell Stanley his real name which leads to talk about his past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Good Enough but you don't have to have read those to understand this

Stanley was laying with his head in LeFou’s lap as LeFou played with his hair when LeFou randomly said , “I think I’m ready to tell you my name.”  
“What?” Stanley says turning to look up at him.   
“I know it seems like I’m overreacting when I don’t tell you it, but every time I hear it I think of her. I miss her so much. My father left because of what I am, who I love, but my mother never cared. All she did was tell me to be careful, find myself a town that wouldn’t care who I loved but then she died and I went to war and met Gaston. I would have gone to the ends of the earth for him, so when he returned back to his small close minded town I followed because I’d grown to love him. I thought maybe one day he’d love me back, but he never did and never would have. He just used me as a punching bag and an ego boost and when I told him I loved him I thought he would be disgusted. A part of me wished he would have just been disgusted and thrown me aside, but no he knew he could use that against me and in the end he did. He manipulated me into thinking that he cared about me. He told me he’d tell everyone what I was if I didn’t lie about Maurice,” LeFou paused as tears rolled silently down his face. He laughed dryly “this isn’t where I wanted this conversation going I always have to make it about him don’t I”  
Stanley immediately sat up and pulled LeFou close to him wiping the tears gently off his face “No, my love it is ok. You don’t ever talk about your past. I know it was hard if you need to talk about it I will always be here,” he cradled LeFou close to him.   
“that wasn’t what this was supposed to be,” LeFou said softly burying his head in Stanley’s shoulder, “it wasn’t really supposed to be about me.”  
Stanley kissed the side of his head, “you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to my love.”  
“I want to tell you everything, you make me want to tell you everything because I love and trust you, but it’s bad. My past its not pretty and part of me is scared. Scared that you’ll see what a mess a am, how screwed up I am and you’ll leave,” LeFou said.  
“Mon amour nothing you tell me will ever make me leave you. I love you all of you,” Stanley said resting his forehead on LeFou’s.   
And so LeFou told him everything from his father leaving when he found him kissing a boy in the back yard to the plague claiming his mother. When the got to the war he began to shake slightly as he talked about the things he’d seen, the horrors of war. He talked about how he often worked him self to exhaustion to keep Gaston happy, how Gaston was never pleased no matter how much he did. When he was done he unwrapping himself from Stanley and pulling himself away preparing for the rejection he knew was coming, preparing for Stanley to tell him that he wasn’t good enough that he could see that now. He closed his eyes shrinking backwards not wanting to have to see Stanley go. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he flinched.   
“LeFou honey, will you look at me?” Stanley said. LeFou slowly opened his eyes as tears streamed down his face.   
“please don’t leave me,” he said his voice cracking, “I understand if you want to just please don’t make me watch.”  
Stanley placed his hands on LeFou’s face “I’m not going to leave you, LeFou. I love you, all your past shows is that you are strong. You’ve been strong for so long my love. I’m never leaving you, not now, not ever,” he pulled the shaking man close to him.   
LeFou wrapped himself around the man clinging to him like a life line “I love you. Thank you for sticking with me through it all.”  
“I always will. I love you,” Stanley said.   
LeFou pulled back slightly so he could look at Stanley, “Etienne,” he said.   
“What?” Stanley asked.   
“That’s my real name, Etienne,” he said looking into Stanley’s eyes.   
Stanley smiled and said, “Its beautiful, just like you.”


End file.
